


Collab With Me?

by Kirbygirl81



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Oikawa is a space nerd, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iwaizumi knows ASL, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Youtuber AU, and uncle, but shh, not so background ships, the bokuaka is s t r o n g, very very light angst when you have your friendly neighbourhood dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirbygirl81/pseuds/Kirbygirl81
Summary: “Kuroo, my dear best friend, that’s great but I have a question.” I cut him off, scrolling through the comments on our recent video.“Shoot.”“Who the hell is Akaashi?”





	1. The Angel Like Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Liked, Commented and Subscribed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151264) by [Royal Society of Pandas (Abarcelos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarcelos/pseuds/Royal%20Society%20of%20Pandas). 



> Okay so wow I'm actually gonna try to do a multi-chapter fic for once.
> 
> Now this was inspired by my favourite fic on this website, and I have permission from the author. (Using their format as well.)
> 
> You all should check out their Tumblr as well: http://royal-society-of-pandas.tumblr.com/

**OwlVlogs** has uploaded a video titled:

** Driving With Bokuto (Ft. VlogSpace) **

_3 hours ago 30,761 views_

As the video started up, an empty car with beige seats was shown. No more than four seconds later, a male with black and white hair appeared next to a taller male with messy black hair. They both slammed their doors, causing the camera to fall.

“FU-” The video cut into a white screen, black text with the words Bokuto Koutarou in big bold letter sliding in soon. A moment later an animated owl flew in to sit on the “B.”

“Hello, hello, my beautiful owls! Welcome to “Driving With Bokuto and Kuroo” or, that video that nobody asked for!” Both males laughed.

“But in all seriousness, we asked you all on Twitter for songs to play while driving around, and we got a lot of suggestions,” Kuroo stated.

“So if you were lucky, the song you even thought of might be in this video!”

“Alright, and if we die, it’s Bokuto’s fault.” Kuroo joked.

“I know how to drive!” The owl-like male basically screeched.

The video went on with meaningless banter, singing the songs they actually knew, and a lot of snarky comments from Bokuto when Kuroo commented on his driving.

After about fifteen minutes of that, the males said their signature goodbyes before the video cut to Bokuto’s usual end screen, a note that said to subscribe and a link to his last video, with the link to Kuroo’s channel being added.

* * *

**Lina Q. ** _17 minutes ago_

Has anyone noticed how much Bokuto and Akaashi can be alike?? I think I smell a collab in the future!

_89 likes_

**Phil’s Eyelash** _6 minutes ago_

can we talk about how they played a song that akaashi recently covered?? coincidence? i think not!

_14 likes_

* * *

“So then someone screams and this one guy turns around and gets all salty, saying some shit about how the person was “damaging their esteemed ears” and-”

“Kuroo, my dear best friend, that’s great but I have a question.” I cut him off, scrolling through the comments on our recent video.

“Shoot.”

“Who the hell is Akaashi?” I turned my head to him.

“... Isn’t he the guy that has a “heavenly” voice according to some people?” The bedhead tilted his head.

“... I’m gonna look him up.” I shrugged, typing in his name, tapping on a random video.

The video was titled “When You Love Someone - James TW Cover” and to say, his voice really was heavenly. The way the guitar flowed so well with his voice, the way his emotions were shown so well through the instrument, this boy was basically an angel in Bokuto’s eyes.

“Hey, Earth to Koutarou, why did you ask?” Kuroo took the phone from his hands.

Bokuto shook his head. “A lot of my subscribers were saying we should collab a few days ago. Even in today’s video.”

“Shoot him an email. Or tweet him.” Kuroo shrugged. “Oh, we have to plan for my video.”

“Let’s get cracking on that.” Bokuto laughed, grabbing his phone from the bedhead’s hands.

* * *

**owlvlogs** started following **akaashik** _4 hours ago_

* * *

 

Bokuto and Kuroo lazily wrote down small things, unsure of what we wanted to do entirely.

“What about making fun of other YouTubers?” Kuroo suggested.

“Like who? Dan and Phil?” The bi-colour haired male joked. “Use our fake British accents and sing ‘The Internet is Here?”’

“We should.” The taller male laughed. “Piss off the Phandom.”

“Best idea we’ve had in ages.” Bokuto smiled. “Oh my gosh, make slime and DIYs and piss off Karina Garcia fans.”  
“Bokutno.” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I love you but no.”

* * *

**akaashik** started following **owlvlogs** _20 minutes ago_

* * *

In the small apartment that Akaashi shared with Kenma, he looked through his Instagram, noticing Bokuto on the explore page. “Isn’t he the guy my subscribers want me to collab with, Kenma?” The brown haired male looked up at the gamer from his spot on the couch.

“I think so, yeah.” The male with hair that closely resembled pudding looked at the phone.

“I just followed him on Twitter.” Akaashi stated.

“Fangirls can be heard screaming in America.” Kenma chuckled quietly.

* * *

**from:** owlvlogscontact@gmail.com

**to:** akaashikeijicontact@gmail.com

**date:** 5 January 2017 at 1:04

**subject:** Collab Proposal

**mailed-by:** gmail.com

**encryption** : Standard (TLS)

Hello Akaashi,  
I’m Bokuto from the channel OwlVlogs. Through my subscribers, I found your channel earlier today. They suggested we collaborate. I live close to Tokyo, so meeting up for a collaboration would be simple.

If you’d like to discuss this and collaborate together, please contact me through this email.

Yours truly,

Bokuto Koutarou

* * *

**Bokuto ^^** @OwlVlogs _16 minutes ago_

**@vlogspace** Kuroo’s crazy idea may be leading to a new collab. Thank him

 

**Phil’s Eyelash** @phanislifeman _10 minutes ago_

**@owlvlogs** IS THIS THE COLLAB WITH AKAASHI??

  
**Bokuto ^^** @owlvlogs _7 minutes ago_

**@phanislifeman** You’ll see :’D

* * *

 

**anonymous asked:** DID YOU SEE BOKUTO’S TWEET TO @PHANISLIFEMAN ???

**bokuaka-queen answered:** YES AND I’M ABOUT READY TO DIE MAN YOU DONT U N D E R S T A N D


	2. That Soft, Angelic Voice and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Day two we are doing a question and answer session, so you guys get to send in questions for all of us! ... Just no ship questions unless one of us states otherwise on Twitter.” Kuroo and Oikawa both whined in unison. Those two rarely minded those kinds of questions because they could actually get really funny at times.
> 
> “Correction: Iwaoi and KuroKen questions.” Oikawa laughed. “Bokuto and Akaashi haven’t even met. ... Yet.” He winked, which prompted two slaps, one from Iwaizumi and one from Bokuto, to the face. “Ow!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa two updates in two days? Lol, don't get used to this. The next update will be sometime next week! <3

**QuirkySpaceNerd** uploaded a video tilted:

** PaxPrime 2017 Info <3 (ft. VlogSpace, ASLIwa, and OwlVlogs) **

_15 minutes ago_             _40,000 views_

As all of his videos, Oikawa’s signature logo popped up at the very start. “Oikawa,” with Saturn spinning replacing what would otherwise be a very boring “O.”

The male with chocolate brown hair gave a peace sign and a sweet smile to the camera. “Welcome back to my channel, or if you’re new, welcome!” Iwaizumi gave an annoyed glare that truly screamed: “get on with it.”

Kuroo laughed, turning to the camera. “We’re going to PaxPrime this year!” He stated proudly. “Suga and Kenma will be there too but they’re currently too busy with filming.” Laughter filled the room.

“Filming? More like screwi-”

“PG THIRTEEN KOUTAROU.” Oikawa nearly screeched. His channel was actually kid friendly despite his actions off camera.

The bedheaded male burst into laughter. Their group had a great friendship since high school, despite their ups and downs.

“Anyways.” Iwa started. “We’re going to be doing a few games with fans, which will include truth or dare and we’ll pull up a few fans to play us in Mario Kart.” The devious smirk that grew on the buff males face was clear to the camera. “Whoever beats Oikawa gets a photo and a hug.” (“ _Mean Iwa-chan!_ ”)

“But that’s only day one!” The bi-colour haired male smiled triumphantly. “Day two we are doing a question and answer session, so you guys get to send in questions for all of us! ... Just no ship questions unless one of us states otherwise on Twitter.” Kuroo and Oikawa both whined in unison. Those two rarely minded those kinds of questions because they could actually get really funny at times.

“Correction: Iwaoi and KuroKen questions.” Oikawa laughed. “Bokuto and Akaashi haven’t even met. ... Yet.” He winked, which prompted two slaps, one from Iwaizumi and one from Bokuto, to the face. “Ow!”

“Day three is a surprise, by the way,” Kuroo laughed. “If you’re there for Sunday, you’ll be seeing it!”

The video continued with meaningless banter, actual PaxPrime info, and comments about the ships.

“Well... I think we should end this here before someone ends up dead,” Oikawa laughed, leaning against Iwaizumi. “I’ll see you next Thursday, my loves! Thanks for watching!” And that prompted his end screen, a simple animated alien holding a subscribe button, and on either side was a link to everyone’s channels and the link to Oikawa’s last video. (“ _Storytime Parodies_ ”)

* * *

 

 **Keiji Fangirl <3**                    _5 minutes ago_

Can we talk about how Oikawa said “yet” about Akaashi and Bokuto meeting?! Could it be that we are getting a fuckin collab???

_90 likes_

**togami is a lemon**               _2 minutes ago_

Iwaoi is the cutest ship I cannot. Do you see the way Oikawa looks at Iwa? GAH MY HEART <3

_13 likes_

* * *

 

“That’s 80 for Bokuto and Akaashi and 72 for Iwaoi. Also 30 for KuroKen.” Kuroo stated.

“Why do people even ship me and Akaashi? He hasn’t even gotten back to me on a collab yet.” Bokuto rolled his eyes. Sure, Akaashi was cute, but they didn’t have anything in common besides knowing Kenma.

“It’s because you two are so different. Opposites attract you know.” Oikawa shrugged.

“And you followed each other.” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“Yeah, but he’s another YouTuber.” The bi-colour haired male shrugged. Sure he liked the boy following him, but still, they were just YouTubers.

* * *

 

 **from:** akaashikeijicontact@gmail.com

 **to:** owlvlogscontact@gmail.com

 **date:** 7 January 2017 at 18:07

 **subject: Re:** Collab Proposal

 **mailed-by:** gmail.com

 **encryption:** Standard (TLS)

Hi Bokuto  
Sorry to take a bit to respond. I’d love to do a collaboration, I’ve watched a few of your videos and it’d be fun.

Feel feel to contact me at 090 875 689 when you’d like to talk more about the collaboration.

Sincerely,

Akaashi Keiji

* * *

 

“Kenmaaaaa, is the video almost done uploading?” Akaashi whined quietly.

“Mhm, did you email Bokuto back?” The male with hair that resembled pudding asked, leaning back in the chair.

“Yeah, I did a few minutes ago. Waiting for a text.”

“Nice, nice, you’ll like him.” Kenma gave a gentle smile, remembering past times with him. “He’s a good guy, just kinda loud. He can play piano, though, so that’s a good thing.”

“Yep.” The black haired male shrugged.

Since he saw Bokuto’s channel a week ago through his subscribers, he had slowly grown to love the older males vlogs. He and his friends were funny, had great commentary, and the vlogs made him smile, to say the least.

* * *

 

**From 090 741 435:**

19:06 Hey Akaashi, it’s Bokuto

19:08 If you’re up for it at the moment we can talk about the collab.

**To Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:11 I’m up for it. I’m going to dinner with family in a little while, though.

**From Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:11 That’s fine! We can do it later if it's easier.

**To Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:13 Don’t worry about it.

19:14 Do you have any ideas?

**From Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:18 I was thinking we could just do a dumb little vlog while we record for your channel. Would you want to cover something for your channel or just vlog?

**To Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:20 Well, I recently found  “Truce” by Twenty One Pilots again if you’d like to cover that.

**From Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:20 Sounds good!

**To Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:21 Great. Here, give me a sec, I’ll send my address.

19:22 You sent Bokuto Koutarou your location.

19:22 How does next Tuesday sound?

 **From Bokuto Koutarou** :

19:26 Sounds perfect! I’ll text you during the week so we can get to know each other better if that’s fine?

**To Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:29 Perfectly fine. I’ll talk to you later, Bokuto, I’m about to head out. Have a good night.

**From Bokuto Koutarou:**

19:30 You too, Akaashi!

* * *

 

Bokuto smiled as he screenshotted the conversation, posting it on Instagram with a caption of “Thank Kuroo. **@SinfulVlogSpace @AkaashiKeiji** ”

* * *

 

 **kenmas-applepie asked:** d i d y o u s e e b o ‘ s i n s t a p o s t a m a l i e

 **kuroos-grilled-salted-mackerelpike answered:** o l i v i a i d i d a n d i m n o t o k a y. DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT THEY’RE GONNA COLLAB LIV. I A M N O T O K A Y. AMALIE.EXE HAS STOPPED FUCKIN WORKING.

* * *

The week leading up to Tuesday came slowly. Bokuto and Akaashi had Skyped twice, planning as much as they could in the short calls. Finally, when the day came, the two were excited to finally meet up.

“Okay... Recording stuff is set up, keyboard and guitar are here... We’re good.” Akaashi breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn’t scared to meet Bokuto. No, not at all. Just to be collaborating with a YouTuber with more subscribers was... intimidating.

But his intimidation was swept away when the doorbell rang.

* * *

 **Akaashi Keiji** has uploaded a video titled:

** Truce - Twenty One Pilots Cover (ft. Bokuto Koutarou)**

_10 minutes ago_ _5,245 views_

The video started off in Akaashi’s usual spot, a room with a few bookshelves, a desk, his recording equipment, and his silver play button hung gloriously on the wall.

After about six seconds, the piano came in. Bokuto’s playing was soft and beautiful. Angelic like. Then came in Akaashi’s vocals, flowing so beautifully with the music.

 

_Now the night is coming to an end._

_The sun will rise and we will try again._

_Stay alive, stay alive, for me._

_You will die, but now your life is free, take pride in what is sure to die._

 

The soft music played so well along with Akaashi’s soft voice. It was like the two were combined.

 

_I will fear the night again._

_I hope I’m not my only friend._

_Stay alive, stay alive, for me._

_You will die, but now your life is free, take pride in what is sure to die._

 

Tears pricked at both Bokuto and Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi, only having healed from depression a few months ago saw out this song as comfort. Relief.

Bokuto, on the other hand, was just so used to the songs nowadays about drugs, sex, and violence, that he never thought he’d hear something so... Pure. Sweet. Full of hope again.

The song came to an end a few seconds later, Akaashi giving a gentle smile to the camera before the video cut to a black screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truce is a song I hold very near and dear to my heart, and writing this honestly almost made me cry, oops.
> 
> Link to Truce - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeBNwBUkcI
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about anything my tumblr is - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/levi-the-ace
> 
> Or alternatively, my Instagram is fallen.frost 
> 
> I may have little things on my Tumblr from time to time about when (and if) I'll post during the week. I'll also be alerting everyone when I'm about to release my KuroKen fic that's coming up. And if you have song, game, or vlog ideas, please feel free to comment them, or message me on Tumblr!


	3. Did That Just Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you two gonna do for the vlog, Bro?” Was the first sentence to break the silence.
> 
> “Huh? Oh. We were thinking truth or dare stuff. It’ll be fun.” The bi-colour haired male smiled. “I’ll see you guys later?”
> 
> “Yep, have fun, Bokuto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy frick I'm so sorry this was so late. 
> 
> Motivation really hasn't been my friend, and I felt like this fic was more of a chore along with like... everything in my life. I'm so sorry, though!
> 
> Also, the title will make sense towards the end!

**Mishhh (ToT)**             _8 minutes ago_

Who knew Bo was so good at piano??? Like damn son I’d PAY to hear him in a music hall.

_24 likes_

**Sunshine Babe Hinata**           _7 minutes ago_

Yooooo this was so good??? like heCk Akaashi’s vocals and Bo’s piano skills killed this!

_7 likes_

* * *

 

Bokuto came home to an... almost silent apartment. Kuroo was nowhere in the living room nor dining area, but the giggling from his room was very visible.

Peeking his head in, the owl-like male smiled to see the two “cats” together, his best friend braiding his boyfriend's hair. “Hey, I’m home.”

“Hey, Kou.” The bedhead smiled. “I’ll be out with Kozume in a bit, okay?” He was met with a nod as Bokuto left the room.

Kenma leant back against his boyfriend, the back of his head lining up with Kuroo’s chest. “You good there, Kitten?” Was all the smaller boy was met with.

“Mm, kinda tired, kinda wanna cuddle.” He giggled softly. “But we have to film with Bokuto, right?”

“Yeah,” The taller male smiled. “But he can wait for a few.” He chuckled, stroking Kenma’s hair gently.

“Tetsuuuu, you’re gonna make me more tired. Stop it.” He pouted.

“Wouldn’t dream of it~”

* * *

 

**From Akaashi Keiji:**

13:38 Good job today, you really brought the whole video together. Meet up after you record with Kenma and Kuroo?

**To Akaashi Keiji:**

13:42 You know it. See you at like four?

**From Akaashi Keiji:**

13:45 Mhm, see you then.

* * *

 

The two “cats” emerged from Kuroo’s room ten minutes later, Kenma’s hair in a braid and looking sort of tired.

“Hey, guys.” Bokuto smiled. “Ready to record?”

“Yep. Q and A, right?” The shortest of us three asked.

“Yep. Let’s get recording.” The bedhead male smiled, looking around a tiny bit. “... Actually rearrange set up first.”

“You’re so OCD about our set up, Bro.” The owl-like male laughed, shaking his head. “Move whatever you want.”

* * *

 

**VlogSpace** has uploaded a video titled:

Dating Someone Besides Kenma?? (Q/A Ft. GamingKitten and OwlVlogs)

_20 minutes ago       800 views_

A red screen appeared with “VlogSpace” sliding in at the start, a small animated cat following suit before switching into the real video.

“Hello, hello, my adorable little cats and kittens! Welcome to the first not vlog in a few weeks.” Kuroo laughed. “As you can clearly see, I’m here with Bokuto and Kozume!” The male glanced at his boyfriend, a small smile appearing on his face.

“So we asked all of you on Twitter to send us some questions, so here we go with the first!” A moment later the question popped up near the bottom of the screen. It simply read, “Kuroo, who did you meet first? Bokuto or Kenma? And who are you closer to?”

“Oh boy, I met Kozume first a looooong time ago,” Kuroo chuckled softly at Kenma’s quick, “You’re making us sound like an old ass couple.” which was also met with a pout from the pudding head. “But I’m still just a bit closer to Brokuto, we hang out a lot.”

Bokuto laughed, smiling. “You two are still closer in the love department, though.” He was met with a nod from both of the others.

The boys answered a few more questions before the main one of the video came up.

“Okay, the next question is one we will actually read for once.” The raven haired male looked to the two others, a nod from each before they all read the question. “Was there not a time that Kuroo was dating someone else besides Kenma, although those two still made videos and seemed like a couple?”

Kenma simply looked to the camera, rolling his eyes. “At one point, yes, Kuroo and I were on a break, and he saw someone else, as did I. You all may know Akaashi Keiji, and we were together for a month or so, but it just... was not for us.”

Kuroo nodded, placing an arm around his boyfriend. “For me, I was dating a girl from high school, she went to our nearby rival school Karasuno, but we broke up because we are both gay as hell. But she was really pretty, don’t get me wrong, I’m just really gay. Plus she has a crush on a friend of mine.” He laughed softly. “If you don’t already know Yachi, you need to watch her DIY videos.”

The boys answered two more questions before the beadhead did his outro, a simple, “Thank you, everyone, for watching, new videos every Monday and Friday, love you guys.” And with that, the video ended.

* * *

 

**dil howlsters twin**           _7 minutes ago_

whoa i never would have thought kuroo adn kenma would have dated other people?? thats insane

_30 likes_

**Purple Mango**         _4 minutes_

I vaguely remember when Akaashi and Kenma were a thing?? It was a Twitter thing for a while idk

_16 likes_

* * *

 

Kuroo and Kenma started taking down the equipment, trying to let Bokuto get ready quickly so he could go meet up with Akaashi. “What are you two gonna do for the vlog, Bro?” Was the first sentence to break the silence.

“Huh? Oh. We were thinking truth or dare stuff. It’ll be fun.” The bi-colour haired male smiled. “I’ll see you guys later?”

“Yep, have fun, Bokuto.” Kenma smiled, giving him a wave.

* * *

 

**OwlVlogs** has uploaded a video titled:

** KISSING Akaashi o.o (Ft. Akaashi Keiji) **

_45 minutes ago          5,000 views_

The video started without either males on screen. All you could see was white bed sheets, a large Eiffel Tower wall decal, and beautifully placed blue and white Christmas lights. After about seven seconds, both boys jumped in onto the bed.

“Hello, hello everybody!” Bokuto smiled brightly, giving a quick peace sign. “So as you can see, I’m here with Akaashi.”

“Hey everyone.” The shorter male smiled. “We asked you all to send us some truths and dares on Twitter and Instagram, and oh boy did we get a lot.” A soft laugh was heard from him.

“So let’s get started!”

Bokuto’s normal intro came on, and after that, the boys did a lot of the truths and dares they got. Until both of them would have spit out water if they had any when they read the dare of “I dare the two of you to kiss.”

“Okay first of all,” Bokuto started. “Guys, GUYS, we just met holy hell calm down!” He felt his face heat up, a low noise coming out.

“... Bokuto let’s just do it, they won’t shut up if we don’t.” Akaashi laughed softly. “No offence everyone.”

After about 30 seconds (more like five minutes without editing) of arguing, the two finally agreed that yes, they would do it, but it meant absolutely nothing.

Both of the boys leant in, their lips brushing slightly before the black haired male gently pressed his lips against the others, the two holding the kiss for five seconds before pulling away.

“... S-So! Thank you guys so much for watching, I’m Bokuto.” The owl-like male was trying to get the video over with before his face went to a beet red shade.

“And I’m Akaashi.”

“And we’ll see you on our channels, and another possible collab.” They said in unison, the video cutting to Bokuto’s end screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, it's 2:36 AM at the moment, I just finished typing the fic ten minutes ago and I wanted to get my chapter up tonight. I'm sorry if it's super rushed aHHh
> 
> Also, should I do polls of games and such possibly? Like stuff for them to do at VidCon (because I can change that a bit) and for videos?
> 
> Also, if you'd like to leave a username and a comment for anything (Twitter, Instagram, or YouTube) then go ahead. That's why I don't do comments until the next chapter to be honest.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> If you'd like to chat with me about anything my tumblr is - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/levi-the-ace
> 
> Or alternatively, my Instagram is fallen.frost


	4. Well Then...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kenma, when you first kissed Kuroo, what was that like?” Akaashi asked nonchalantly, sitting on the arm of the couch.
> 
> “Sparks flew, and I realized how damn gay I was,” Kenma shrugged, placing his PSP down. “How come? Felt something when you and Bokuto kissed?”
> 
> “... Maybe, no... Yes, shut up,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, I'm not dead! 
> 
> Okay, I should explain myself a bit. So for the past few months, I've been really on and off with writing without co-authors. This fic got worked on... Maybe once every two weeks? Every other time I was writing, I was writing over Skype with two of my best friends. Then, last month I was gonna get cracking on this fic once again, but depression hit me hard and then I had a shit ton of testing.
> 
> Plus, I had chapter four up a while ago, but it was rushed and gross. 
> 
> I'm back and (cross your fingers) will hopefully have more frequent updates! I'm truly sorry for long this has taken to come out.

**Laughing Reject** _17 minutes ago_

 

inhales

 

FRICK ME UP THEY KISSED IMSO

 

exhales

 

_ 67 likes _

 

**Shay** _ 13 minutes ago _

 

WHO ELSE IS GONNA MAKE AN EDIT FRICNDKEDBFDSklb

 

_ 17 likes _

 

(o)

 

Akaashi blinked as he touched his index finger to his lips. Had he truly just kissed the male everyone had been screaming at him to collaborate with for months? All because of a stupid dare?

 

“-shi?” The shorter male snapped out of his trance as he heard the owl-like male speak. “You okay there? You spaced out for a bit.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m okay,” The black haired male smiled. “Just... Thinking is all.”

 

“You sure?” Bokuto stood up from the bed, looking at the other. “If you never wanna speak of that kiss again, let me know now or forever hold your peace.”

 

“It’s fine, really. It meant nothing, right?” Akaashi gave a soft smile before standing up. “I’m not gay, but it’s what the fans wanted.”

 

“I’m gay as hell, but yeah, it meant nothing dude,” The other gave a soft smile. “Well, I’ll be getting out of your hair now. Talk to you later!”

 

(o)

 

“Kenma, when you first kissed Kuroo, what was that like?” Akaashi asked nonchalantly, sitting on the arm of the couch.

 

“Sparks flew, and I realized how damn gay I was,” Kenma shrugged, placing his PSP down. “How come? Felt something when you and Bokuto kissed?”

 

“... Maybe, no... Yes, shut up,” Akaashi pouted. “It’s not like when we were a thing, that was literally all platonic and it was because you didn’t feel comfortable.”

 

“The owl is growing up,” Kenma laughed, looking up to the other male. “You’re falling for him, hard.”

 

“First of all, I’m older than you, second, shut up.”

 

“No,” the “cat” sat up finally, grinning. “You’re totally falling for him and it’s adorable.”

 

“You never act like this, stoooop,” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry, but it’s true. I’ve only ever seen you fall for louder people, and boom, there’s Bokuto.”

 

“... He probably doesn’t even like me like that, so you can hush, dumbass,” the owl shook his head, flicking him.

 

“He probably does and you’re just oblivious,” the pudding head pointed out. “Also you’re taking me out for ice cream now for flicking me.”

 

“Wha- no fair!”

 

(o)

 

**VlogSpace** has uploaded a video titled:

 

**Keeping Up With Bo and Kuroo**

 

_ 2 hours ago               3,000 views _

 

The video started with Kuroo’s signature intro before both him and Bokuto were on screen. “Hello, hello, my adorable little cats and kittens!” 

 

Bokuto chuckled as he started talking after. “We’re going to Ikea and I’m convinced we’re gonna get kicked out.”

 

“Shut up! We won’t!” The black cat pouted. “We’ll check back when we get there!”

 

The blog had a jump cut to when they were at Ikea, the owl-like male riding on one of the big carts. “I told you we’re totally gonna get kicked out.”

 

“You’re trying to get us kicked out,” Kuroo pointed out, stifling back laughter. “Idiot.”

 

“Hey, I’m your QPP, be nice to me!” 

 

“You’ve been my QPP since high school and we’ve always done thiiiis,” the black haired male whined.

 

Their banter continued for a while as they dicked around in Ikea, ultimately resulting in them being kicked out. 

 

“Well uh... that was eventful,” Bokuto chuckled.

 

Kuroo nodded in agreement, laughing softly. “Thanks for watching, everyone! New videos every Monday and Friday, see you next time!”

 

(o)

 

**Zodiac Nerd** _ 2 hours ago _

 

I relate to Bokuto riding on tge cart

 

_ 97 likes _

 

**screaming noises** _ 1 hour ago _

 

I never knew Bokuto and Kuroo were QPP’s ?? That’s adorable??

 

_ 72 likes _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so short I'm sorry ;-;
> 
> I'll make the next few chapters longer!
> 
> Now: 
> 
> My Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gaysaltfairy and I won't really post updates there, but I will be posting updates on Twitter!
> 
> My Twitter: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gaysaltfairy
> 
> My Instagram is fallen.frost
> 
> If you ever wanna message me, Tumblr IMs and Twitter DMs are your best bet to get a hold of me!
> 
> Until next time, loves!


	5. update

I feel like I should explain why everything else but this has been updated lately

I'm still very much into Haikyuu, but I lost inspiration for this fic until recently. I'm finishing the planning g process and I'm typing it up soon. This update will be replaced with chapter five soon! Until then, maybe check out another one of my stories?


End file.
